User talk:Daimaō
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome TheUltraKamehameha to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Reply Glad your joining but you don't have to draw everything or anything for that matter. lol I always use Google for my pics. Supremegogeta 16:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hi and welcome to the wiki, I'm Gotek. Please leave me a message on my talk page if you need anything or have any questions. I hope you have a great and fun time! August 21 Are fusion fic when will we start, have you made the page yet? 00:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) So are the Goku and vegeta parts going to cross? 00:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) K but can this be like around the 10 years later time so videl and pan are there too? kk lol 01:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) did u message me? About Trolls return? wait nvm 23:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) YOUR TURN FOR WRITING 19:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello TUK. Can you check out my new blog, because it's about pics, and I can get any I want now, so I here to tell you you can request pics you want. Just tell me what they are on the blog. Thanks. 19:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, that must suck for you but... I got 2 reasons. 1.your sig 2.my sig 01:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) HelloDbzfan888 00:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Dbzfan999 hello i created a move i want u to delete it can u>? its black kamehameha Hiya! You wanted me to message you? [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 21:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Here is one pic. I still haven't finished with the other. Do you like it? ' 'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it 21:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Here's the last photo. Had to tweak the bground and the standing position. ' 'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it 21:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Proposal Sorry, I'm gonna have to say "No" to your proposal. Don't take it personally, I just think that getting " Online Married" is pretty loser-like (No offense). :P [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 19:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Two words...Paint.NET. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 21:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Uhh too secret information. Access denied. :/ ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 21:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) go on my wiki http://thedragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity RE: Question I don't. I just go to random abandoned dragon ball fanon wikis and I copy the pics to my computer. Then upload them here. I get them from those wikis and a site callled deviantart. EntertainmentFan14 13:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah. EntertainmentFan14 13:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) sup im bored 01:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) cool! wanna check out my new OC? Rejendo 01:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) thanx. OC stands 4 O'riginal '''C'haracter. Pretty much a fanemade character. 01:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) k 01:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) IT. IS. AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAZING! 01:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntmbFtEAL9I 02:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) uve been watching around too havent u? 02:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) GET AN ADMIN ON CHAT! 02:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 201 since i made another edit before lol. 02:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) chat is safe now! 03:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) huh? I mean hes gone 03:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK, I understand you want to edit and add categories and all that but please. You were adding categories on my page and some were wrong. Plus you doubled categories I already added. Look at the categories already therebefore adding them. Piece of advice. Thanks :D Nappa77 Is like Gogeta 00:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) TUK PLLLLLEASE do not add categories to my or any other persons pages. It's the admins' job to do that, so do not add categories to any other pages except yours. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'''The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it]] 21:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) This is how I draw....ALL OF THE SHAME :( ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 23:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha, WOW man you're editing like crazy!! Great job, but is there a reason you're editing so much lalety? =D 03:36, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well your kicking my ass in points, if that makes you feel better! xD 03:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) WOW, shooting for the top 3??? Thats a big goal! I like your style TUK! :P My new goal is to be in the top 5! >:D 03:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) *High fives* Lets do it homeboy! :P 03:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Just keep on editing, the less they edit, and the more we do = OUR TOP 5 SPOTS! :P SSJ4 Vegitos gonna be REALLY hard to pass though, hes got the same goal as us! 03:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats understandable! xD 04:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, lets make that a rule between us now, not to f*** with each others new pages!! I edit conflicted 6 times with hatchiyaku! xD 04:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC), You're not the Legendary Super Namek anymore?! Ok then, sorry I didnt do it sooner I forgot! :D 04:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow, congratulations!!! It's amazing you got some many points so fast, not to bad FOR A ROOKIE! JK XP 16:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem TUK and i ask that you don't edit the pages I am adding in return. 00:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am trying to get a lot of edits. 19:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Dr. Slump Hello TUK. Looking at the recent pages you've been making and editing requently, you look like you're a Dr. Slump fan. I was thinking of checking out the series myself, is it any good? 21:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) There are some manga chapters near my town in a shop, I should really pick one up. 21:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Probably nowhere near as much as DBZ, but probably a little. 21:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Look at what I drew! I drew it fast so it's not good. I'm SOOOO better when i'm slow. Well Congratulations on getting 3 place. 01:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Bye Well, its been good since I've known you, bye. Yeah :P Looks like Gotek noticed that we past him he went edit crazy a few hours ago. In a way i like this little friendly competition. 19:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) So many people are surpassing me so yes maybe MAYBE TreeOfMight. 00:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Tuk you really need to use the normal categories. Stuff like (Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga) is not allowed. Tree Of Might. (It has a Period) is on you in this. So I'd rather you stop before the admin gets you. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 16:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I am just editing categories. I am editting most everyones' pages so i won't be surpised if i get a few complaints. 01:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. If you keep it up maybe you will become one. 00:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Not much is up really. Added a few Saga pages and now I am making sarcastic remarks on dbw blogs. 20:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) wazup. 02:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) nice sig, and im bored. 02:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) cool im making a logo for something 02:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't call me a noob! I just didn't know how to make the page, ok? I was trying to help the wiki. Don't insult me you're not allowed! Chix777 16:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 I don't neglect needing to know how to make a page or adding catergories. I ADDED TWO CATERGORIES! And sorry about the spelling errors, its not like I do it on purpose and I haven't created that many pages yet. Chix777 01:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Chix777 BTW you can't be mean to me on the wiki! Stop posting mean stuff. I was trying to help the wiki. I left the page like that so someone (like you) could edit it and add more catergories. Chix777 02:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 That ''desperate to get married, are we Tuk? I'm joking, it's okay. 02:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaand, there goes my last advantage Dx!!! JK Awesome job man!!!! =P 20:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I knew i was close so i went for it. 01:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes it should. Supremegogeta 22:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) '''YOU ARE RELATED TO KJ?!?!?! *falls over* SEE! THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE THINGS I FIND OUT LAST! XP 00:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC)' Oh, okay xD I actually believed that, LOL. 00:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK! YOURE NUMBER 1! NOW GET YOUR YOSHI ASS TO CHATNGO SO WE CAN TALK. 01:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK, Listen you broke a rule by adding a real picture to this page. I know it is your version of the character but you still can't add a real pic. This is your only warning. Break this rule again and you will be blocked and we dont want that. Thanks ;-D Yo! The category "Godtony1 has edited this page" lol i never made that duh and your treating me so stop.Godtony1 22:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) dont tell me what i can do or not do Godtony1 22:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) okey By You are lik epic at writing, but you rush in writing. I can see it in the text. Nexus-Ank'hu 22:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Taro... What's his name based off of? And besides, there is already a character named Taro 8 days ago by TheUltraKamehameha a vegetable duh...so what if there is a character named taro already never Herd of 2 people be called Cody and other names.Godtony1 22:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) If some people have been writing for over a year, and read through some storys fast, however, I read yours at a moderate rate, they can detect rushing errors immediatly, and still think the story is good, though. I'm inspired by you to make a story about Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, and Raditz into allies, based off a storyline like yours. I'd love to assist you in any of your storys, or have you help me in mine. - Nexus-Ank'hu 22:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) also. rushing isn't so bad. It's okay, since most storymakers, including me, rush at times. ;P Awesomeness about helping. Nexus-Ank'hu 22:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'm looking forward to it. Nexus-Ank'hu 22:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Omega Shenron. ;P Nexus-Ank'hu 23:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I just broke the 4000 mark in points. 13:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up! '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 14:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) i cudn't help but notice ure message on SG's page. The reason is he locked it so unregistered and NEW users cannot edit it. 15:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) i wont the one that i posted is removed and thats the only one that i posted '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 22:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) i didnt kno the page was fanmade '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 22:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ok '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 22:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) are you the one that made a link to the dende word on my added sentence on namekians? your message was from me! i just forgot to put my signature!MajesticStardustDragon002 22:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Make a page called Template:TheUltraKamehameha then on that page put this: } }} When your done you use it by doing this October 24 Cool new talk template! 14:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem, the times not working though, I could fix that if you want me to? 20:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Code Under the text line in the code of the template you add another line that says |time= on the other side too. And my page is blank, because I'll be leaving this wiki in a week. 20:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I already told alot of people I was leaving, going back on it now would make me seem like a pansy. Anyway thanks man, you're my main homeboy too! XP 20:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Damn straight! Yahahahaha!! >:D 20:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) For this week yes, but when I leave the wiki, I probably won't be on chatango either. 21:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) but the rules say we can copy pages from Dragon ball wiki. besides i only copyed 1 pg. .MajesticStardustDragon002 21:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Question. Hey TUK. I have a question. How do you make those text bubble thingys? -GohanFan7 Because that page got vandelized a lot so i locked it where new users and anons can't edit it. Supremegogeta 21:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Wait. What did you need to know? :] -GohanFan7 Ok..For the colors I want the box to be light blue and black. The text color I want it to be white. The text I want it to say "Hello there. My name's Gohan, nice to meet you" :] And the picture I want it to be : Yea what is it? Supremegogeta 21:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No never no you are never going to be rollback give it a rest! jk You are now rollback! ☺ Supremegogeta 21:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) What did you do to my Instant Fusion page?!MajesticStardustDragon002 02:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) dude. im still here! do you even read my blog posts?MajesticStardustDragon002 00:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) COME TO CHATANGO NOW! Please. 01:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) yes to tell you the truth. lol Supremegogeta 02:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) why do you hate me??????!!!!!!!!!!!MajesticStardustDragon002 03:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC)